


Arella's First Mother's Day

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: New Teen Titans Firsts [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, the Titans are Arella's babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans surprise Arella on Mother's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arella's First Mother's Day

 

Arella awoke to the creak of her door opening and the sound of nervous giggles. She rolled over and went back to sleep, only to be awakened five minutes later by a tap on her shoulder. "Who's there?" She groaned, opening her eyes. No one answered, but she noticed a platter full of vegetarian breakfast on her bedside table. "Garfield?" She looked around, but no one was there. She shrugged, but picked up a piece of tofu bacon and chewed it half-heartedly as she smothered the toast in cherry preserves.

She dressed once the food was eaten and opened her door, only to almost trip over a basket of corn muffins and beef jerky. Arella laughed at it, but scratched her head in confusion. "Is it my birthday or something?" She mused aloud. "Or maybe it's a holiday?" 

The telepath walked down the hallway, stopping to look down both ways when she got to a cross-hall. A gust of wind passed her and a kiss was laid on her cheek as a bouquet of baby's breath and chrysanthemums was put in the basket. "Wallace?!" She called out, confusion only growing. "What in Azar's name is going on here?!"

"Walk it off, 'Ella, walk it off..." She muttered to herself as she passed a determined-looking Wonder Girl, who gasped and jumped.

"Arella!" She exclaimed. "I noticed that your arm-guards were looking a bit worn, so I had some new ones made for you!" The Amazon beamed as she thrust a silk-wrapped package into Arella's arms. "From me and Terry!"

"Um, thank you, Donna." Arella responded, still highly confused.

"I'll see you later, ma'am!" Donna called off as she ran in the other direction.

"... these kids make me feel so old and out of touch..." Arella sighed. "And what's wrong with my arm-guards, anyway?!"

 The rest of the day passed with more strange behaviour- Dick stole her away to give her a behind-the-tents tour of the Circus and Joseph gave her a dress that he made by himself. Danny gave her a long hug and a gift-card to an herbal tea shoppe.

It all came to a head at dinner, when Koriand'r and her own Raven fought over who got to take her on a sky-tour of the city.

"As lovely as all of you have been today, I'm extremely confused." Arella declared when Kori almost dislocated her arm in the tug-of-war over her. "What is the meaning behind all of this special treatment and gift-giving?!"

"It's Mother's Day." Dick, Kori, Raven, Wally, Donna, Vic, Danny, and Gar exclaimed in unison.

"it's an Earth Holiday celebrating Mothers." Kori elaborated.

"Kori and I only found out about it today." Raven added.

"Terry told me about it." Donna smiled.

"And since me and the rest of the guys except for Danny and Joey don't really have Moms anymore, we decided to spoil you!" Gar grinned. 

Danny shrugged. "We were the same being at one point, so I wanted to give you something that I know we both like, ma'am."

Joey just smiled and signed that she deserved a dress as pretty as she was.

Arella choked back a sob. "Come here, you idiot children, and let me hug you."

The Titans laughed and gave her a big hug.

Needless to say, it was the best Mother's Day like ever.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
